Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins Part 8.
Here is part eight of Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins by Seth Cvengros. Cast *Chug/Joseph (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Cody and Betha (from Chug and Friends) as Jerome and Judy *Glynten (from Chug and Friends) as Glynn *and more Transcript * Narrator: (the engines cheer as Chug arrives) That night, the other engines were very happy to see Chug indeed. * Dave: Well done, Chug. Today, you really were the best engine. * Narrator: Even Jeffrey seemed impressed. * Jona: What you did was terrific. * Miss Bertha: Really useful, that's what I'd say. (laughs) Greg shall have new brakes, a bit of repair here and there, a new whistle, a new number, and a new coat of paint, and you, Chug, since you have proved your unselfish, bravery, and hero strength, you shall have yourself worthy of choosing your own branchline. * Chug: (gasps) My own branchline! * Engines: Congratulations, Chug! * Jeffrey: But, who will fetch our coaches for us? Tender engines are not meant to shunt. * Miss Bertha: I don't know, Jeffrey. Perhaps you'll have to fetch your own, until I can get another small engine like Chug. * Jeffrey: But, but... (the engines laugh. The next morning, Chug arrives, next to Greg) * Narrator: The next morning, an engine came into the yard, that Chug and Dave had never seen before. (Greg arrives in his new look with new brakes, a new whistle, a new number, and a new coat of paint) * Chug: Greg, is that you? * Greg: Of course. (laughs) How do you like my new paintwork? * Chug: Why, Greg, you look splendid. * Greg: I know. I'm ready for my coaches. * Jerome: We're Chug's coaches now, Greg. * Travis: That's right. And he's got his very own branchline too. (Chug buffers up to Jerome and Travis, blows his whistle, and puffs away) * Dave: Off to see the world now, Chug? * Chug: Yes, Dave, I am. (puffs away as Dave whistles again. Chug goes alongside and whistles at Jeffrey, who wakes up) Wake up, lazybones! Really useful engine coming through! * Jeffrey: Oh, the idignity. * Chorus: He's a really useful engine, you know, Miss Bertha, well, she told him so, Now he's got a branch line, to call his very own, He's the really useful engine we adore. (Chug passes Jona hauling a freight train) He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Chug The Tender Engine! (Chug arrives at Lebanon station, only to meet Glynten, an old steam engine) * Glynten: Oh hello. You must be the new steam engine. * Chug: I'm Chug. * Glynten: Well, look after the branchline, Chug. And wear your new look with pride. * Chug: Don't worry, Glynten. I will. (puffs away) * Glynten: Okay, fair enough. Good luck, Chug. (Chug puffs onward) * Chorus: He's a really useful engine, you know, Miss Bertha, well, she told him so, Now he's got a branch line, to call his very own, He's the really useful engine we adore. (Chug puffs onward and whistles, looking happy) He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Chug The Tender Engine! Little blue train, he's always there, Whenever you need a hand, If you need help with a situation, Who comes into mind? He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Chug The Tender Engine! (various shots are shown) Category:Seth Cvengros Category:Seth Cvengros's Transcripts